Lung failure occurs acutely or chronically. Lung disease is the number three killer in the United States and is responsible for one in six deaths. Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) is one of the most common lung diseases and is the fourth leading cause of death in the U.S. Adult Respiratory Distress Syndrome (ARDS) is afflicting 190,000 patients yearly and the average survival is between 30-50% (Rubenfeld et al. N Engl J Med 2005;353:1685-93). If lung failure occurs, either mechanical ventilation or extracorporeal membrane oxygenation (ECMO) must be implemented to oxygenate the blood to maintain the oxygen requirements of the body. Mechanical ventilation is effective for short-term support, yet the sustained tidal volumes and airway pressures often used may damage the lungs.
ECMO systems are an attractive alternative to mechanical ventilation since they closely simulate physiological gas exchange and extended ECMO support is possible via multiple device exchanges. But in practice, these systems are limited by the complexity of their operation, bleeding, and reduced patient mobility. The patients are often bedridden, resulting in muscular atrophy.
Recently, ambulatory ECMO support has been implemented in a number of centers using available pumps and oxygenators, allowing patients to walk around and go outside. They can also eat and exercise. In spite of the benefits that current ECMO systems provide, they are still very bulky. They are also limited for extended use due to the functional lifespan of oxygenators. In consideration of the limitations described above, there is a need in the art for a system and method for providing mechanical oxygenation for an ambulating patient using a portable artificial lung system that is suited for extended use.
Patents and published applications relevant to the subject natter of the present invention include US2013296633; US2011040241; U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,327; U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,344; U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,450; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,320; U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,597; U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,656; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,981.